


Nice to meet you

by ayellowcurtain



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, Milan and Sander meet each other first, One Night Stands, Slight Change of Plans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25961296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayellowcurtain/pseuds/ayellowcurtain
Summary: Sander is Milan's one night stand, but then he runs into Robbe the next morning and he changes his plans.
Relationships: Sander Driesen & Milan Hendrickx, Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 9
Kudos: 151





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

When they were done and Sander finally had the chance to look around him, he knew the curtains would be a problem, but he was too tired and too drunk to get up and close them. At least they were dark brown so Sander assumed they would give them some extra shadow and coolness in the morning even if they were scrunched to the sides against the white walls. But just like last night, this morning was still ridiculously hot. 

This heatwave seems to be eternal. 

Sander really wanted to turn to the other side and go back to sleep, but he was too hot and too hungover to do that. It would be weird anyway. 

Milan was a hookup, Sander needed to have sex to get it out of his system and Milan was more than fine with it when they found each other on Grindr and they scheduled a date for an hour later. So Sander shouldn’t go back to sleep in the bed of basically a stranger and wake up in an hour or so for cuddles. 

Both of them got what they wanted and now Sander needs to go home, probably take a very cold shower to cool down and properly clean up. He opened his eyes once he finally decided to get up and go already. Milan was lightly snoring and drooling on his pillow and Sander moved carefully, stretching himself before getting up, needing a second and a very long inhale not to throw up right there on the dark wood floor filled with both their clothes. 

While still sitting on Milan’s comfy bed, he scanned the whole room, finding every piece of clothing of his before getting up to put them on slowly not to wake up Milan and make this morning after awkward. He made a few stops to breath and look up, wishing he had some water to swallow down the bitterness on his throat and the want to put everything he ate last night out. 

Sander is clumsy and so he counts as his first win in many weeks that he manages to get out of Milan’s bedroom fully dressed with the right clothes and without waking the guy in the process. 

He stops once the door is closed behind him. The flat is completely silent, but Sander is sure they talked about Milan having roommates last night. 

_Just one quick trip to the kitchen for some water and you’re safe and out of here._

As he walks on his tiptoes, assuming the kitchen is behind the only opened door to his left, Sander tries to wake up completely before leaving. He needs his legs properly working and eyes able to focus and deal with light if he plans on biking back home. 

He finally reaches the kitchen door and he’s wide awake now. Looking at someone making some coffee inside the kitchen, their head down between high raised shoulders, his head against his left shoulder, tapping his fingers on the counter edge as he waits for the coffee. Sander can’t see much, but it’s more than enough for a first look. 

Skinny, pale legs that go up for a long time. Very long, pale, skinny legs. Sander can see a hint of the black boxers around the thighs, mostly covered by a white oversized shirt. Brown hair that curls outwards, probably framing the face that Sander can’t see because the person is not looking back at him. He thinks about rushing out of there since the boy doesn’t seem to have noticed him, but something inside of him makes him take a step forward, still scanning the person in front of him. 

“Hey…” 

He jumps a little and Sander tries not to laugh, feeling bad for scaring him that badly. 

“Sorry…” He manages to say right away while still being struck by the boy’s beauty. 

_He’s the one._

Sander can’t feel what his brain is assuming, coming up with ideas of the stranger in front of him, but he’s sure of all the ideas his brain comes up just by looking at this boy and having him looking back at Sander, with scared eyes.

_His skin is warm and soft when he wakes up._

_He has the kindest, softest doe eyes. His eyebrows go up a little in the middle of his forehead._

_The most perfect lips. He’s a good kisser._

_Sander could comfort this boy like no oversized shirt can._

_He moans like nobody else._

“You are…?” The boy frowns his eyebrows and Sander curses himself inside his brain for staring so long and not introducing himself properly. First impressions are important, Sander should know better than anyone. 

“Sander. Milan’s friend…” He offers his hand, holding his jacket with his other hand and it takes a second, but the boy moves his top half to reach Sander’s hand and shake it. 

“Robbe. Milan’s roommate.” 

Well, this is awkward, but also perfect.

“He told me about you, only good things.” 

It's not a lie, Sander is sure Robbe is lovely, but he doesn't remember much of what he and Milan talked last night. Robbe blushes right away and looks down and Sander has to hold his jacket tighter not to go up to him and kiss him until their lips get sore. It would be way too weird to have sex with two roommates with only a few hours apart. But Sander wants it so badly. 

Maybe it’s still the side effects from last night. It’s been a while since the last time Sander had sex, still with Britt, so maybe he needs a few rounds to get back to normal, without constantly thinking about how much he wants to have slow, passionate sex with this boy. 

“I hope so…” Robbe finally manages to get over his shyness, meeting Sander’s eyes again and Sander smiles at him, feeling his heartbeat fast when Robbe smiles shyly back at him.

“I’m sure there’s not one bad thing to be said about you, Robbe.” 

His eyes go big - but still so soft and innocent- and he opens and closes his mouth a few times, laughing instead of answering. 

“Sorry…sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. I have a huge problem with no filter between my brain and my mouth. Sorry.” 

“it’s okay. I need to learn that. My filter is probably way too big for me.” 

There’s a noise behind him coming from the hall and Sander is almost sure it comes from Milan’s bedroom. He needs to get out of here because a meeting between his one night sex and the love of his life wouldn’t be so good for his image. Milan and Robbe can talk all they want about him once he’s gone, but the three of them meeting this morning it’s too much. 

“Maybe we can balance each other,” Sander tries one more time, carefully moving closer to the fridge not to scare Robbe with his few steps closer to the boy. Robbe watches his every move and Sander is very thankful to find a bottle of water sitting inside the fridge like it’s waiting for him. He grabs it and looks at Robbe one last time while walking back. 

“It was a pleasure to meet you, Robbe.” 

“Nice to meet you too, Sander…” 

His name coming out so soft and gentle and just above a whisper from Robbe’s perfectly made lips make his legs weak like Milan could never and he stumbles against the kitchen wall, finally walking out of Robbe’s sight. 

He’s out the door almost at the same time as he hears a door being opened inside. As he walks downstairs, he texts Milan. 

_**to Milan:** How badly would you think of me if I asked you to tell me more about your roommate?_

_Robbe that is. Can’t remember if you had more male roommates._

Milan sees his messages right away like Sander suspected he would. He stops at the last step to read the answer. 

**to Sander:** _Not bad at all, sweetie!_

_You are GOOD and I can only want the best for my baby Robbe <3 _

_I’ll happily be a love god_

_Come back on Friday night, I’ll make sure Robbe is here too ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

A week ago, Sander was going out to a bar he didn’t know across the town to go meet Milan just so that he could have sex. After months since his break up with Britt, he wasn’t at all looking for another relationship. 

And now here he is, staring at his ceiling, anxiously waiting for a text from Milan. They’ve basically talked all day long, all week long. Mostly about Robbe. 

Milan and Robbe are close friends, but it’s complicated. Robbe has his own group of friends too, but Milan says they’re not the best. 

Robbe is freshly out of the closet. He’s gay, had a bad relationship that lasted a month or two and then never again. Sander is a little surprised by that. It took him all week to get Milan to talk about that part, Robbe’s love life. He was clearly overprotective of Robbe and said Sander needed to past some tests first to get to that part of his questions. 

**to Sander:** _He’s a really nice guy, Sander_

_and probably way too innocent went it comes to men_

_don’t forget that!_

_He’s not a one night stand like your queen here_

_I don’t think that’s what you want because you’ve been talking about this boy nonstop for the past week, but_

_if you just want to get inside his pants, find someone else_

_mine are still open ;D_

Sander snorts, putting his phone down against his mattress, back to looking at the ceiling. This is new, completely new. Even with Britt, she was the one to come after him and Sander just accepted it. She was pretty and they had a good time when they met so why not.

Robbe is completely different. Sander is overthinking everything, needing Friday to be perfect. He grabs his phone again, texting without thinking. Sander needs a sign of the universe if he should go for it or not. Maybe it’s not the best idea to fall this hard for a boy he knows basically through Milan’s point of view of him, but Sander can’t stop wanting to know everything about Robbe. 

**to Milan:** _did he ask about me?_

He bites his lip as he waits, the bubbles come and go under his text. 

**to Sander:** today _? or since that morning?_

He rolls his eyes, still getting used to Milan and his constant need to make a joke or something. But before he can text back, he gets a photo that makes him sit on his bed, staring at it, clicking on it to make sure he’s seeing right. 

Robbe.

Sitting on a bed, Milan’s bed if Sander’s memory works fine. He’s blushing a little, seems to be talking and Sander assumes Milan took the photo without Robbe noticing. 

**to Sander:** I _guess you can say he’s been curious._

Sander opens the photo again and zooms in, scrolling side to side, up and down, noticing every detail. Robbe is wearing an oversized dark green sweatshirt that looks worn out. His hand is playing with a loose string from the other sleeve of his shirt. He wants to ask what they’re talking about, what Robbe said, but that’s probably a little too far. So he turns his phone off to resist his urges to ask, looking as the screen turns black. 

He can play hard to get for a few hours. 

In 24 hours they’ll be face to face. And Milan already knows too much about how gone for Robbe Sander already is. 

-

Sander is a little early, he tried to calculate the time it took from the flat back home last week, but he was more anxious this time. So he decides to wait just a little bit outside to not look too eager. He parks his bike and puts the lock around it and he grabs his phone to tell Milan he’s there. 

He looks at the old black door and there’s a guy getting inside. There are other flats on the building, but for some reason, he looks at the guy. Tall, black hair, with a skate under his arm, looking so chill.

When the door closes after him, Sander crosses the street and rings the bell to the flat instead of texting Milan. He only waits for a second until he hears Milan’s voice, singing, “Hello?” 

Sander sighs, suddenly aware that he came here with no proper excuse, just to hang out with Robbe. 

“It’s me.” 

“Of course it is!” Milan laughs and the door is unlocked.

Sander tries not to get nervous, but it’s hard. It’s like a first date with a third person watching everything, judging you. 

-

If Sander knows anything about flirting or how to tell when someone is interested in you, he would guess Robbe is interested, not at all against the attention Sander’s eyes are giving him. 

But they’re not alone, they barely exchanged a few words without having someone around them. Not only Milan, but the other guy Sander saw on the street, Jens. 

Sander doesn’t think he's usually an impatient person, but he’s one today. Being around Robbe and not really able to talk to him privately is making Sander nervous. He’s about to scream that he wants to be with Robbe to see if the other two get the hint. 

Instead, he opens his second beer of the night and drinks half of the bottle at once, just watching the other three talk now. He doesn’t know who this Jens guy is, but he and Robbe are weirdly close. Jens is someone important to Robbe, definitely not to Milan. 

Sander would also like to have a word with Milan, to ask how much Robbe knows about his intentions coming here tonight, but the thought of leaving Robbe and Jens alone and not being there to watch how handsome Robbe is makes him stay where he is: sitting on the couch, basically alone. Sander's chances are minimal right now and so he has to make the right moves. 

Milan is close, but sitting in the armchair so he can't say anything without being heard by Robbe. Jens and Robbe are standing up across the coffee table, drinking their beers, and sometimes Sander thinks he sees Robbe quietly looking at him like he wants to know what Sander is thinking. 

Robbe would be surprised. 

“I think I shouldn’t have come.” He manages to say to Milan once the other two are too interested in each other to notice him talking. 

“Huh?” Milan frowns exaggeratedly and Sander drinks more of his beer, struggling to keep his eyes on Milan, away from Robbe. He can’t stop tapping his feet against the rug either. He should go before he starts really freaking out, letting his anxiety get the best of him.

“He’s clearly not interested, this was a stupid idea. I’m sorry, we don’t even know each other.” 

“I would have to disagree, I think having sex makes us very aware of who each other is.” Sander swallows hard when he notices Robbe looking at him again, clearly because he heard what Milan said. Sander looks at Milan, hoping he could kill Milan by just staring at him. Robbe can't think he's interested in anybody else. 

Milan laughs and drinks his fancy wine, putting his hand on Sander’s knee, making him jump a little and look back at Milan again. 

“Chill. I was kidding, but we’re friends! I would like to think we’re friends. Just stay a little more, you’re already here.” 

Sander nods his head, finishing his beer and licking his lips afterward, looking at Robbe, back to being all smiles to the other guy Sander is starting to dislike. 

“I’m gonna get some more beer. You want something?”

“More wine would be perfect.” Sander grabs Milan’s empty glass and gets up, avoiding to look at Robbe while he gets out of the tiny living room they’re cramped inside. It feels too small for Sander, an open window would be good, but he doesn’t have the courage to ask. 

He can only think about how this feels like a stupid double date, but with the wrong person. Jens shouldn’t be as close to Robbe, he should be instead, making Robbe smile and relax and enjoy the night. 

Sander looks around himself inside the kitchen to find the recycling bin to put his beer bottle, leaving Milan’s glass close to the fridge for later.

“You ok?” He looks over his shoulder to finally find the one he’s been dying to spend some time since he got here hours ago. Robbe points to the bin under the counter and Sander follows, leaving his bottle as the last one in line of empty bottles forming right next to the bin. 

“I think so. You?” 

Robbe shrugs, resting against the doorframe, looking at him shyly like the other morning. 

“Milan sent me here to check on you…” Sander clenches his jaw, feeling so stupid and embarrassed. If he and Milan are friends, Milan won’t mind a slap on the back of his neck for this. Robbe probably thinks he’s stupid, needing a fucking babysitter or something. 

“Sorry, I’m okay, you don’t have to watch over me. Don’t want to ruin your date…” 

_“Date?_ ” Robbe opens his eyes wide and Sander looks around them, stuttering, wetting his lips with his tongue. 

“With that guy, Jens…” 

Robbe laughs and Sander can only stare, praying nobody comes inside this kitchen ever again. 

“He’s not a _date_. We’re friends, that’s all. Milan told me to invite him, but we’re definitely _not_ on a date.”

“Are we on a date then?” Sander asks without thinking again and he bites the inside of his cheek, too curious for the answer to get embarrassed for asking. Robbe’s eyes meet his straight away and Sander holds his gaze. 

“Yeah…?” It’s almost a whisper, completely unsure and Sander smiles, feeling so much lighter all of a sudden. 

“I’m sorry if it’s weird…I was desperate and made Milan ask me to come here so I could…see you properly and talk to you for more than a minute.” 

“And you and him…?” Robbe can’t hold his gaze anymore so Sander decides to go grab Milan’s wine to give Robbe a second of privacy. 

“It was a one-night thing…I didn’t know you existed or I wouldn’t have done it. Or I would because this way we would meet.” He can hear Robbe laughing as he closes the fridge, holding the glass filled with very cold wine. 

They can’t go back to that awkward scene in the living room. Sander just had a minute alone with Robbe and now he wants more, hours, days, months. He needs to know all about Robbe and far away from Milan and his rom-com scenario. 

“Do you want to get out of here?”

“Huh?” Robbe frowns, but he’s smiling, looking excited to hear more about Sander’s plan.

“Yeah. We’re leaving. Wait for me outside, I’m just gonna leave this thing at the door for Milan and we’re going somewhere else.” He’s walking towards the door and Robbe steps back so Sander can go to the hallway. 

“Where are we going?” He asks, but he’s already going to the hall, whispering so the other two won’t hear them behind the door. He puts on a light brown jacket and sneakers. 

Sander waves for him to get out and Robbe very carefully unlocks the door and steps outside, leaving the door open for Sander. 

“Surprise.” 

“Sander…” Robbe is smiling and Sander puts the glass on the floor, noticing how Robbe grabs his jacket and boots so his escape is easier. Sander knocks on the door and rushes out of the apartment, putting his jacket and boots back on as they run downstairs. 


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Sander doesn’t remember the last time he went on a real date with no second intention. And the ones he went to were basically planned by Britt so he really doesn’t know what he’s doing tonight. He needed a way out of the flat, away from Jens, and with Robbe, the rest he didn’t have enough time to plan. 

It makes it even harder for him to think when Robbe is going with him so blindly, smiling like he’s going to the best date ever!

“Have you ever been on a date before?” Sander asks, holding the handle of his bike a little tighter, but Robbe laughs and he looks at him, not really sure what he said or did that was so funny, “What?”

“So this is a date?” He lifts his eyebrows in surprise and Sander feels his cheeks warming an insane amount suddenly. He looks away and Robbe laughs again, walking closer to him now, just the bike in between them. “I’m kidding, Sander!” Robbe touches his shoulder and Sander looks at him, biting the inside of his bottom lip.

“Sorry…if that was a little too forward.” It wouldn’t be the first time someone thinks Sander is a little too extreme, too quick.

“I think you’re pretty open about what you want, huh?” Robbe says shyly in the middle of a very quiet and late night and Sander sighs, wishing he could stop and keep looking at Robbe at all times.

“I guess I am, sometimes. It’s just that inside my head can be a mess…so when I know what I want, I tend to blurt it out, afraid to lose it in the middle…inside my messy brain.”

Sander looks over his shoulder at Robbe because he’s really quiet and Robbe is actually listening to him, looking and nodding his head, so interested.

“No, I get it. I wish I was as brave, honestly.”

“I’m not sure if it’s bravery, but thank you if it is.” He laughs and Robbe smiles, walking a little bit faster so they can be side by side.

“I think it is. It’s a good thing to be.”

“Yeah?” Sander looks at Robbe again and he only nods his head, putting both his hands inside the pockets in his jacket.

“Yeah!”

“You don’t think you’re brave?”

“No, not at all. I’m kinda…naive, I guess. I tend to do anything to avoid conflict, you know?” Robbe frowns like he’s struggling to express himself and Sander thinks he gets it. Robbe does look like a peaceful, quiet type.

“I know…I guess we’re complete opposites then.”

“You don’t avoid conflict?”

“I don’t think people would say that about me, ever. But I don’t go searching for trouble either…not too much at least.”

Robbe’s lips turn slightly up and Sander feels a little more at ease knowing that all this unnecessary information is not pushing Robbe away, trying to think of an excuse to leave Sander and never talk to him again.

“I think you risking going on dates with two roommates can be considered searching for trouble for some people.”

Sander stops, looking at Robbe, trying to think fast enough to explain how it happened inside his head.

“No, that’s not it! I told you before: I didn’t know you existed.”

“If you knew…” Robbe lifts his eyebrows, expecting more explanations.

“I wouldn’t have gotten on a date with Milan, even though it was just…hm, sex.” Sander looks at Robbe, hoping he understands that he’s not trying to be a player or anything.

Robbe starts walking again and so Sander does the same, keeping the same distance, one bike away than before. “Have you ever been a date?”

“Yeah, I dated someone for over a year so I guess I went on a couple of dates.”

Robbe nods his head, looking away and again Sander is worried he said the wrong thing. It feels like a test, one that he needs to get every answer right, but he knows this is all in his head. Robbe is not as worried as he is.

“Again, if I knew you….” he tries and Robbe looks at him, raising his eyebrows and smiling.

“Don’t know if I should tell you this, but you sound very interested in me…” They both laugh and Sander bites his lip not to tell Robbe how deeply interested he is. The dating subject seems to be a little sensitive still, ringing all the red alarms inside Robbe’s shy brain.

“Is that a bad thing? Are you seeing someone else?…Or interested in someone else?”

“No, not at all. I’m not even sure if I know what being interested in someone is for me.”

“Hm, for me is like you see the person and you think he’s the best. The most beautiful creature to ever walk this earth. And you think everything he does is funny or cute, you’re interested in everything he has to say. You want to know everything so you can do everything right.”

Sander stops when Robbe starts to really blush, not only on his cheeks but all around his face and neck too. The hard yellow lights don’t hide any of it, but they do have some comforting shadow in between the lampposts. It feels like they walk slower when they’re in the shadows and Sander wonders if Robbe is needing those extra seconds to recover.

“Is is good…to feel like that?”

“Is new to me, but yes, it’s good.”

Robbe walks slower again, but he’s measuring his words now, looking down, opening his mouth a few times when he finally decides what to say, looking up at Sander. “I don’t think anyone ever felt like this about me before.”

“Why? Didn’t you…used to date someone?” Robbe looks at him, clearly confused with how he knows that and Sander shrugs, “I asked a lot about you to Milan…”

“He has a very big mouth.”

“Sorry…”

Robbe takes his time thinking about what to say and Sander doesn’t push him. They walk in silence and Sander tries to secretly look at Robbe now that’s he’s busy thinking. He really likes the oversized clothes, covering his entire body except for his pretty face. Sander can’t see much, but he’s sure Robbe is moving his hand inside his pocket, fidgeting, probably.

They finally come out of the park they used as a shortcut, into a sidewalk with a few strangers waiting to cross the street right next to them. Robbe looks at the stoplight like everyone else and they cross the street in silence. He only starts talking when the people around them walked away to different directions, leaving them alone again, walking on another long sidewalk right next to another park, with a long and high wall on their other side.

“It wasn’t really a relationship, I think. Looking at it now, it wasn’t a relationship to me.”

“You wanna talk about it?” Sander tries to start easy, not sure how much Robbe is willing to share and how jealous he’ll get off the stranger he’s so captivated by.

“Not really, it was something stupid and that doesn’t deserve this much time or energy. I wasn’t really out and I guess he wasn’t that interested, so he moved on…quickly.” Robbe smiles suddenly, walking sideways, looking at Sander, “I do wanna know…why are you interested?”

Sander stops on the road in the middle of nowhere they’ve been walking for a while. Robbe is somewhat trying to flirt with him, interested in how interested Sander is. And for two strangers, this feels like a good sign.

“There’s something about you with your tense shoulders, grumpily waiting for your coffee to be made on an early Friday morning, using an oversized shirt that made me realize that you were the one.”

“The one? What do you mean with _the one…_?”

“Soulmate. Do you believe in that?” Sander tries to say as confidently as he feels, no stutter to not frighten Robbe more than his words already did.

“I don’t know…I think so. I believe that everything happens for a reason. I think they’re countless of us, Sander and Robbe, in another universe, separating from us every time we make a life-changing decision.”

“So there’s another Robbe that stayed in the flat tonight?”

“Maybe. And maybe a Sander that slept in on Milan’s bed that morning.” Robbe wiggles his eyebrows and Sander snorts and rolls his eyes, saving the new information that Robbe might be a little bit of the jealous type.

“I’m very happy that I live in this universe then.” Sander smiles and Robbe looks at him for another whole second before smiling shyly, nodding his head. Sander looks around them, he recognizes the place behind him. Even with all the lights turned off inside, he used to come here with his parents for a swim every afternoon during summer with his parents so he would recognize the white, tempting wall anywhere, “Do you wanna go for a swim?”

“A swim? It’s the middle of the night, Sander!”

“And? All the way or no way, Robbe.” He pushes his bike against the bush close to the door. If he’s lucky, Sander still knows how to break into that beautiful pool, “Come!”

He looks back at Robbe, looking at both sides of the sidewalk, clenching his jaw, standing on his tiptoes before rushing to catch up to Sander once he manages to unlock the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, well...
> 
> You guy asked for it (and an anon sent me a prompt to write another part) so we're back!!   
> Hope you guys like it <3

* * *

The water is cold, freezing actually, but Sander couldn’t care less. Robbe holds him, scratches his back by accident and he can’t help but smile against his lips, pressing the boy against the pool edge, not really worrying it about them both being naked and on their first date. 

“Fuck…” Robbe whines against his lips and Sander lets them breathe for a second, watching as Robbe keeps his eyes open, smiling, out of breath. 

“What? Everything ok?” 

“I’m fre-ezing.” Robbe is so pale, his lips the only hint of color on him, bright red from all the kissing and Sander suddenly feels like the most stupid guy. 

“Let’s get out of here, come.” He swims to the side of the pool where they left their clothes and helps Robbe dress up, giving him his own jacket to help him warm up, running his hands up and down Robbe’s arm, smiling as the boy wraps himself tighter inside Sander’s jacket, hiding his nose and mouth inside too. 

“Where are we going now?” Robbe asks, still shaking from how cold he is and still a little wet under all the layers of clothes and Sander is surprised, out of things to say for once in his life. 

He thought Robbe would like to go home, take a very warm shower, and maybe they could try another date some other time. 

Robbe is looking at him in a way that makes Sander’ brain scramble for what’s the right thing to say, his eyes full of intentions Sander doesn’t want to mistake for something else. Maybe the adrenaline is still running up and down his veins, that’s why Robbe is like this, excited, ready to go anywhere Sander tells him to. 

“We need to warm you…” Sander tries and he knows what it sounded like, but he really was just trying to give Robbe any way out, a chance to say what he wants to do, where he wants to go. 

Robbe laughs and messes up his hair to dry a little bit, he looks around them, still holding onto to Sander’s jacket. 

“Yeah, I think we do.” 

Sander quietly walks up to him, holding his own jacket to keep Robbe close. 

“Fuck, you’re beautiful.” 

Robbe stops avoiding Sander’s eyes, looking at him suddenly, with shiny eyes, long eyelashes still very much wet, “Am I?” 

“Yes, so much.” 

The boy smiles, his eyes looking at Sander’s lips now and Sander feels in his palms when a shiver goes down Robbe’s spine as a reminder that they’re still wet and very cold, “Where are we going?” 

“Do you trust me?” 

“Yeah, I mean…if I didn’t, I wouldn’t be here, right?” Robbe laughs nervously and Sander bites the inside of his cheek not to smile. 

“I know a place then. At my place, we would have to hide and stuff so…maybe there we’ll more privacy. Okay?” 

“Okay. I trust you.” And Sander smiles, finally kissing Robbe again, trying to be more present this time, enjoy every second of it like it’s their last kiss, even though he hopes he’s wrong. 

Sander tries to focus on getting them where he wants them to go safely, but he keeps having the need to look at Robbe, still smiling, still wearing Sander’s jacket that’s way too big for him. 

And every time he looks, Robbe smiles and blushes and asks the softest “ _what?_ ” that Sander doesn’t know what to answer. So he just continues biking until they stop there. In front of a place, Sander always wanted to stay in but never had the right opportunity. 

“Where are we?” Robbe asks, getting off his bike, looking up. Sander bites the inside of his cheek, hoping Robbe doesn’t think Sander is that confident something is going to happen between them. 

“Hm, I always wanted to stay here, but never got the chance…You need a warm shower and I didn’t want our date to end already…but we’ll just chill, maybe ask for some fancy room service…we’ll just _talk…_ ” 

“You’re talking too fast…” Robbe looks at him, really looks as deep as he can inside Sander’s eyes and he feels a tiny bit more confident that he’s not being a creep. They barely know each other, but Sander wants to keep Robbe around. Whatever he brings out in Sander makes him feel good with himself, at ease like he never felt before, “We can stay here, looks cool. Can we afford it?” 

“Yeah, just for one night, it’s worth it.” 

Sander holds Robbe's hand in between his, blowing hot air to warm up Robbe’s still freezing hands. 

It must be their lucky night because the lady that welcomes them to the hotel seems to like them a gives them the best suite that’s empty for the night for the price of a normal room. 

Sander still holds Robbe’s hand as they go upstairs. The hall is quiet and empty and it builds this anticipation inside Sander’s head that he knows it shouldn’t be there. They’ll just chill and talk and eat expensive food for no reason. There’s nothing important in that. 

He must be horrible at hiding his nervousness, because Robbe takes the lead when Sander unlocks the door to their bedroom for the night, pulling Sander inside, looking around at the very high ceiling and the huge bed that’s probably three times the size of Sander’s bed. 

“Fucking hell! This is so cool.” 

“Yeah, it is.” Sander pays attention to all the bright colors, the different textures. It feels like they went back a few decades, but Sander likes the style. 

He only gets distracted when his overview of the room is interrupted by a Robbe taking his jacket of, so relaxed and feeling at home, still looking around him, but so comfortable, taking his soaking wet shirt too. Suddenly, Sander remembers everything that happened earlier. Their kiss, their naked bodies pressed together, even though Sander remembers very little of that because the fact that he was kissing the boy of his dreams was a lot more important. 

“You should take a shower, you must be freezing.” He says with a broken voice that makes him blush, thankful that Robbe looks at him a second later, not talking about his red cheeks because he just offered this boy a hotel room and now a shower.

“You were naked in that pool too. Why am I the only one freezing?” 

Sander takes his time to answer, looking at Robbe, how perfect he is, better than any daydream Sander had of him in the past week. 

“Because you’re warm, maybe your body is not at used to the coldness as mine is.” 

Robbe smiles, seeming to get that Sander is not exactly talking about real bodies temperatures. 

“I’m _warm_?” 

“Yeah, of course. You’re kind, and thoughtful and calm. And generous and just…wam tones too.” 

Robbe looks down like every time he’s getting embarrassed and shy.

“And you with your bleached hair…the black and white aesthetic with your clothes…you’re not warm?” 

“Don’t see myself being warm, no.” 

“Bullshit. I think you’re warm.” 

“You’re wrong.” 

“I’m not. And you’re actually cold too,” Robbe bites the inside of his bottom lip and Sander tries not to stare, but it’s hard. Robbe is mesmerizing, every second, “You could take a shower with me.” 

Sander suddenly feels very aware of them. Not the room, the soft, velvet-y carpet underneath his now bare feet. Just Robbe in front of him, suddenly asking him to take a shower together.

“Are you sure…?” 

“Yes.” 

Robbe walks slowly, carefully, before Sander can do anything, even thinking about what it’s being offered. He stops when they’re right there, so close their noses bump into each other every once in a while. 

“Take a shower with me, Sander. And then let’s sleep on that bed, please.” 

“You…” Sander doesn’t know what he’s trying to say. He’s just happily surprised and a little scared to fuck everything up like he’s so good at doing. 

“I won’t bite, I promise.” Robbe puts his hands around Sander’s neck, his fingertips playing with his hair in the back of his neck and Sander closes his eyes, leaning down to press their foreheads together. 

“Okay…if that’s what you want.” He opens his eyes and Robbe is smiling softly, nodding his head, holding his hand again to take them to the big bathroom with the most beautiful wallpaper, stopping to take their clothes off, needing to help each other, because their clothes feel like they’re glued to their bodies. Sander can’t help but kiss some inches of Robbe every time he discovers new parts of his body. 


End file.
